


The Letter

by LadyLoki80



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoki80/pseuds/LadyLoki80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N - So this is just a cute little fluff piece that was running around in my head. I’ll be quoting a few lines from Lord Byron’s poem “The Bride of Abydos”, it will be marked with a "*". Hope you like this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - So this is just a cute little fluff piece that was running around in my head. I’ll be quoting a few lines from Lord Byron’s poem “The Bride of Abydos”, it will be marked with a "*". Hope you like this.

The house was so quiet without Tom there. He was away filming another movie. Though he’d only been gone for four weeks, it felt like four months. He called every night to check in and to make sure that you were ok. You knew you were fortunate enough to hear his voice every day on the phone, but you missed having him at home. Your heart ached to be with him.

You were just finishing up cleaning the kitchen when you heard the mail truck pull away. You walk out to get the mail. Flipping nonchalantly through various bills and advertisements you noticed a handwritten envelope addressed to you. The writing looked just like Tom’s. 

Back inside the house, you place the mail on the kitchen counter and you make yourself a cup of tea. You pick up your cup and the letter and head upstairs to the bedroom that you and Tom have shared for two years now. You sit down in the comfy chair, open the envelope, and begin to read.

Darling,

I’m so sorry I won’t be home for our anniversary, you have no idea how much that is killing me. I just wanted to write you this letter to tell you just how lucky I am to have you in my life. I don’t know what I did to deserve such a smart, beautiful woman such as you. Every day I look at you and I lose my breath, my heart races, and my mind goes blank. I cannot find the words to describe the amount of love that I have for you. You have brought so much light into my life. I never thought I could be so happy and I wouldn’t trade what we have for anything in this world. I was reading some poetry last night before bed and I came across a poem by Lord Byron. I read a particular line that struck me to the core and it reminded me of you. 

“The light of love, the purity of grace,

the mind, the music breathing from her face,

the heart whose softness harmonized the whole, -

and oh, that eye was in itself a soul!”*

My love, my life, you have helped me become the man that I am today and for that I will forever be grateful. You have my heart, now and always. I’ll be home soon. I love you.

~ Tom

You wipe the tears from your eyes as you fold the letter back up and place it in your keepsake box. As beautiful as the letter was, it only made you miss Tom more. You close your eyes, take a deep breath, and head back downstairs to finish cleaning. 

When you turn the corner to enter the kitchen, you stop dead in your tracks. In the middle of the kitchen stood Tom holding a bouquet of roses.

“Hello darling, did you really think that I would miss our anniversary?” he said with a smile as he laid the flowers on the counter.

You run and jump into his arms, peppering his face with kisses. After a long, passionate kiss he pulls you closer to him and looks deep into your eyes, his fingers gently caressing your face.

“Happy anniversary my love”.


End file.
